


Demon Baby - Damien LaVey/pregnant!reader

by GioFilmsismyHusband



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioFilmsismyHusband/pseuds/GioFilmsismyHusband
Summary: Neither of you are ready to be parents, but soon, your worst nightmare comes true. You're pregnant.





	1. Chapter 1

You were pregnant and you knew it. 

Sitting there, sobbing on the toilet, pregnancy test in hand was you. Not a very pleasing version of you, but you, nonetheless. You and the embryo inside you. 

At least you were an adult, there's that. Both you and the definite baby daddy (Damien) were of age. So at least it's not a teenage pregnancy. 

But you realized you needed to pull it together and tell Damien. So you wiped off your tears with your white shirt, picked up your phone next to you, and called him. Your heart was pounding out of your chest, it was too late to stop and it was extremely important.

After the third ring, he picked up. 

"Hey hon'." He said, nonchalantly.

"Hi." I quickly responded. "Have you been crying?" He asked. "Nevermind that. I have something to tell you." You could hear your own rough, groggy voice. "You're a lesbian?" He joked. You chuckled a bit. Then stopping because you realize what you had to tell him. 

"I'm pregnant." I quietly said. 

He went silent. It was obviously quiet enough for him to hear. 

"Is the baby mine?" He asked, softly. He spoke in a tone you've never heard him use before. "Of course." You answered. 

"Hell yeah! Chaos buddy!" He replied. That's the usual him. "You aren't mad?" You dumbfoundedly asked. "No, why would I be?" "You never said if you wanted kids or not. So I just assumed you didn't." You replied. 

"It's who I'd be having them with that matters. The kids going to have your genes! And my dads will be so happy to have grandchildren! This is going to be so great! I love you so fucking much!" He rambled. 

He gasped for air quickly. "And, as I said before, chaos buddy!" He added. I smiled. He's really excited. 

But there might just be one tough nut to crack.

Your parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Considering how hard it was to tell Damien, you were basically having an aneurysm thinking about how your parents would react. 

It was a normal dinner, or so you thought.

You were picking at some rice on the ivory coloured plate.

"Please, eat. You've only been eating sweets for two days, honey." Your mom begged softly. Your dad nodded in agreement.

"Well, I have to tell you something." You choked out. You took a breather for a second. You felt the same feeling you felt when you told Damien. "I'm pregnant." You sighed out. You felt the disapproving looks from your parents. 

"And I assume you're getting rid of- it." Your dad emphasized 'it'. I shook my head. "No, no, no, no. We're keeping the baby." You rushed the last three 'no's. "But you're too young." My mom angrily lowered her eyebrows. "You're 16 years older than me, mom." I said through my teeth. 

"The times were different." She shook her head. 

"If you're going to keep it then you can't live here." Your dad frowned. 

You stood up and walked to your room, packing the essentials. (Money, a few pairs of clothes, etc.) you burst out into tears, calling Damien. 

After he picked up, you immediately spoke.

"They aren't letting me live here." You sobbed. 

"I'm going home, but I'll pick you up. I'm two minutes away. Wait outside." He told you. "You're amazing, Dames." I smiled. "You're carrying a baby! You're better." He replied quickly. 

"I love you."  
"I love you so fucking much."  
"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

You entered the LaVey household with mascara stains on your cheeks. 

You didn't look very gorgeous right now, but you were pregnant, so you could get away with being ugly now and then. 

Damien's dads were surprisingly very kind considering they were the kings of hell. They were very welcoming and loved you basically as a daughter. 

"What happened?" Damien's 'pa' asked. 

"She told them we wanted to keep the baby and they kicked her out." He told him. His first dad embraced you in a hug. "Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you need. We'd be happy to have a kid in the house." He rambled. 

You just started sobbing more, because you're pregnant and something amazing just happened.

"Y-You guys are so great, like, I couldn't ask for anyone better to be the grandparents and dad this kid." You sobbed violently. Damien joined the hug, rubbing your back with his thumb. 

After a bit of hugging, Damien suggested you unpack in his room. You didn't have much, so it didn't take much before you were already finished.

You were happy to have such an amazing boyfriend and you were grateful for him to have a good family, that was yours too, basically.

-

Damien

-

"When are you going to propose?" Dad asked. "Yeah, you've been together for a while." Pa added. 

"Well, I have a nice little dinner planned. And I'm going to try then." I told them. They smiled. "We're excited to have a daughter-in-law." Pa told me. 

"And I'm excited to maybe have a wife."


End file.
